1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to alignment and positioning of a grille for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to alignment and positioning of a grille with respect to a bumper fascia defining a portion of a grille opening in which the grille is installed.
2. Background Information
A front end of a vehicle often has a grille and a bumper fascia for providing an attractive appearance for the vehicle as well as for covering various components of the vehicle. The bumper fascia is a decorative and contoured panel which conceals the structural members that form the bumper structure. Typically the bumper structure includes a metal beam extending across the front of the vehicle that is concealed by bumper fascia. The bumper fascia is usually formed of a polymeric material. The grille is usually deposed above the bumper fascia had has a plurality of holes or apertures. These apertures create an entryway for air to engine compartment, which is mainly for use in heat exchangers such as the radiator and transmission oil cooler. One example of a front end arrangement for a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0124643. Some grilles are formed of two parts such as an inner grille member and a outer grille member. The inner grille member extends completely within the grille opening. The inner grille member typically includes the holes or apertures for air to enter the engine compartment. The outer grille member of the grille is positioned forward of the inner grille member and typically extends around a portion of the periphery of the inner grille member to create a decorative appearance and conceal the periphery of the inner grille member.